H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 23: Reckless
Reckless is the 23rd episode of Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Lewis is fishing at the dock when Nate suddenly rides by him on his jet-ski and splashes him, greatly annoying him. Lewis retaliates by using his fish lure to catch the jet-ski, making Nate fall off it and it ends up crashing on the shore, completely destroyed. An angered Nate threatens Lewis that he'll pay for wrecking his jet-ski, but an indifferent Lewis dismisses him and leaves. At the JuiceNet Café, the girls are waiting for Charlotte. Charlotte arrives and explains she was late because she was attacked and pursued by a dolphin. Cleo truthfully says that the dolphins are good guys. Emma says if Charlotte have the questions she should ask. Charlotte resists and says she has all the powers and can do all three of what the girls can. Cleo then says they will teach her and Rikki laughs she has to make it. Lewis arrives and Charlotte leaves. Later at the beach, Lewis catches up with Charlotte, who thinks the girls want to order her, and she accidentally reveals she has a fear of dolphins. Lewis decides to take Charlotte to the marine park and meet Ronnie to confront her apparent fear of dolphins. Lewis realizes the only one who will introduce Ronnie is Cleo, so he leaves Charlotte, so she goes to Ronnie. Ronnie splashes her, so she jumps to the pool and accidentally uses her powers on Ronnie. Cleo and Lewis arrive in time to yell at Charlotte to stop. Later on, Cleo and Charlotte argue about Ronnie when Lewis realizes he made a mistake. Cleo explains to Charlotte she has to be careful near the water and that someone could have seen her. Cleo then explains there are few rules in the "mermaid club," but Charlotte again resists. The girls become worried, knowing that if Charlotte continues to act this recklessly, their secret will be discovered. The next day, Nate, still smarting about the fish-hooked jet ski crash, tells Lewis he has to pay $750 over at 5 o'clock for the jet-ski, but Lewis threatens to counter-sue Nate if the latter sues him first, which Nate threatens to do. Meanwhile at JuiceNet, Emma tells Charlotte she has to carefully use her powers and avoid someone from seeing her use them. Emma then teaches Charlotte how to control her powers. Charlotte finds she is able to control her powers, but then accidentally loses control. Later on, Emma asks Rikki to follow Charlotte. Later on Rikki follows Charlotte, but she's caught. Later at the beach, Lewis tells Charlotte the girls really want to help in controlling her powers. Charlotte refuses it and thinks she's the only true mermaid. Later at the cafe, Lewis and Charlotte bump into Nate, and Lewis tells Charlotte about the fish-hooked jet ski crash. As Lewis and Charlotte enter the cafe, the girls look angrily at her. Suddenly, Nate shows up and demands $750. Lewis refuses and Nate, still angered, attacks him by tossing him to the floor. Ash kicks Nate out of the cafe. Charlotte decides to retaliate against Nate. Moments later, Charlotte catches Nate stealing Lewis' boat. Charlotte yells at Nate he will pay for attacking Lewis. Dismissing Charlotte's words, Nate leaves with the boat. Charlotte decides to stop him, but first looks behind herself and sees nobody watching. Charlotte then jumps to the water and attacks Nate with her powers. Everyone in the Cafe suddenly hears Nate's screams as he is being thrown and tossed around while the boat is swaying menacingly back and forth. The girls realize what Charlotte is doing and try to use their powers combined to stop her. Charlotte looks around and sees the people and the girls fighting with her, so she stops the attack and escapes. Later on at the JuiceNet, Lewis tells the still irate Nate the boat was moving because of the "natural gas." Nate reluctantly decides to give Lewis his boat back and storms out of the Cafe. Ash asks Emma if she believes Lewis' explanation it being natural gas, and she hints at it. Later at Emma's house, the girls are angry because Charlotte used her powers near the people and tell Lewis the people are looking for explanation about the moving boat. Lewis then says nobody will find out that this was a group of mermaids with magical powers, but Cleo explains they needed Lewis's help in saving their secret, and now Charlotte could end up destroying all of it. Back at the beach, Lewis tells Charlotte off for nearly getting herself and the girls in trouble. Charlotte then explains the girls don't worry about the others and they think about themselves and about that what will happen to them. Charlotte then decides to work her mermaid powers on her own. Trivia * The fight that Cleo, Emma, and Rikki have with Charlotte as she attacks Nate may foreshadow the fight they have with her near the end of "Unfathomable." Allusions * Charlotte starts to go crazy with all the power she has, since she has all three powers. As she is becoming power hungry. Notes Goofs and Errors *Cleo touches Ronnie the dolphin's wet nose with her bare hands and nothing happens. Quotes Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Nate - Jamie Timony *Ash - Craig Horner *Ronnie - Colin the Dolphin (uncredited) Gallery File:Charlotte Scared of Ronnie.jpg File:Charlotte causing mischief for Nate.jpg File:S02E23.png Charlotte 2x23.jpeg 2x23 lexis and cleo.jpg Ash and lewis 2x23.jpg S02E23.jpg Mermaid Charlotte being reckless.jpg Behind the scenes Charlotte behind the scenes 2x23.jpg|Behind the scenes Video pl:Nieostrożna Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes